


What Love Looks Like

by GalaxyGazing



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raf accidentally witnesses Optimus and Ratchet intimately engaged with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Looks Like

 

Raf became aware of his accelerated emotional maturity the day his fifth grade teacher gave the mandatory seminar of sex ed. While his fellow classmates' reactions were divided into categories of disgust, embarrassment, and awkward hilarity, Raf found himself uniquely comfortable with it.

Perhaps it was the logical side of him, the same side that would feed his love of code in the future, which informed him that such things were not unnatural. Growing up with multiple siblings meant that sex factored in somewhere, and it was not so much of a mystery as it was an informative answer to how his family had come to be.

In fifth grade, the seminar was naturally limited to the microscopic science of it. It wasn’t until one grew older that they were left connect the dots as to how the gametes were to mingle. By twelve and a half, Raf was far from an expert, but he knew the basic idea.

All of the Autobots had retired to their recharge chambers for the night. It was the first time that Raf was in the base after curfew. While his family was on a weekend getaway (a trip which Raf had turned down in favor of hanging out with Bumblebee) he was allowed to spend the night in the care of the Autobots.

Bee had asked for leave to spend the two nights in Raf’s driveway so that Raf may have the comforts of sleeping in his own bed. Instead, Raf had insisted that he bridge his sleep comforts into the base so Bumblebee could stay with his team. In times such as these, when Team Prime needed to be ready at a moment’s notice, it was the wiser decision.

Raf had set up his mattress, pillows, and comforter next to Bee’s recharge chamber. It was easier than he expected, getting cozy enough to sleep in a warehouse, and Raf soon found himself tired enough to slip into quietude.

It was not until a soft noise reached him that he stirred awake, tiredly rubbing his eyes before returning his thick-rimmed glasses onto his nose. It was a quiet noise, a very gentle shifting from rooms away. Raf had to strain to hear it, and for a while all was so quiet that he was almost convinced he imagined it before he heard it once more.

For a moment, he considered waking Bumblebee but then thought better of it. It was, after all, only his first night in the base; perhaps he did not yet know what noises were normal. The large storage rooms held echoes, perhaps some equipment had just shifted, or a pipe was creaking.

Daring to leave his makeshift bed, Raf followed the noise down the long hall. It sounded twice more while he was stalking it, once when he was halfway down the corridor and again when he was right before the room of its origin.

The large shuttered door had been pulled closed enough than any Autobot would think it shut. However, for a human, the small sliver that remained open was a good three inches. Tentatively, Raf stole a glance through it and held his breath at the sight.

Optimus carefully balanced his weight on his elbows and knees. Below him, Ratchet lay with his legs spread either side of the larger bot’s hips, his servos cupping Optimus’ faceplate as their forehelms were pressed together. They rocked gently, repetitively, and Raf understood what he must be witnessing.

Raf’s first thought was to look away. This was always described as something intimate and it felt wrong to intrude. Despite this, he was quite unnoticed. The way Optimus was looking at Ratchet, even when the doctor would shut his optics at times, it was…mesmerizing.

The young human got the impression that he was not witnessing something lecherous as the kids at school would lewdly joke about. This was something else entirely. This was delicate and precious and loving. When Ratchet had explained that his and Optimus’ friendship was old and extensive, therein lay a whole subchapter of unspoken closeness.

The sound that had roused him was the noise made by Ratchet’s pede when it would slide against the concrete floor in a sudden jolt. It didn’t happen as constantly as Optimus was using his hips, but occasionally the larger bot would angle himself differently or Ratchet would arch up and Raf could hear the medic gasp.

When it happened again, Optimus leaned low over his partner and Ratchet drew their mouths together. They kissed audibly and Optimus’ slow and steady pace never faltered. Naturally, Raf was old enough to know about and have witnessed kissing, and it was fascinating to him that another species was familiar with the action and likewise used it to show affection.

Optimus canted his hips in a way that made Ratchet's pede scrape loud enough for him to finally become aware of it. The medic lifted both of his pedes from the floor, hooking them around Optimus’ lower body.

“ _Optimus,”_ Ratchet quavered, his voice quiet and desperate. He broke their kiss to speak, tossing his helm back as Optimus planted more kisses under his chin and down his neck cables.

“ _My mate_ ,” the Prime rumbled, voice so antique and deep that it sent shivers down Ratchet and Raf’s spine alike.

Optimus stroked a large servo down Ratchet’s side while his other elbow took on the duty of supporting all the weight of his upper body. The doctor made a desperate noise, one Raf had never heard him make before, not even when the doctor had been faced with near death. He supposed, if Ratchet had someone this special to him, nothing could be more aweing than joining or separating from them.

The medic was instantly comforted by Optimus’ servo trailing up his forearm and eventually locking digits with his own. Raf noticed the doctor squeeze those fingers. The two were obviously trying to keep their voices down and Raf strained not to miss a word.

“ _Need you_.”

“ _You have me_.”

Optimus began to quicken his pace and Ratchet stole him down to unite their mouths again. Ratchet was whimpering into his mouth in a way that was weak, a weakness he would never show to anyone else. And, oh, how Optimus comforted him.

The larger bot freed his servos to hook in the bends of Ratchet’s knees, lifting his backside and driving into him. At this point, the sound of their metal hips snapping together was likely louder than the initial scraping of Ratchet’s pede, but each were too immersed in the other to notice.

With his servos no longer able to support him, Optimus fell over Ratchet, the glass of his chest windows clinking softly against Ratchet’s boxy metal. The medic hardly minded, his own servos returning to embrace Optimus’ shoulders as he whined.

Even though their pace had increased, the actions of anything larger than oneself appear slowed and mighty; Raf was enthralled with their combined grace. It was powerful but incredibly delicate, delicate in a way Raf didn’t think four thousand pound metal creatures could be.

Optimus still looked to Ratchet’s face for signs of how his lover was faring. Occasionally, Ratchet would shudder or arch and Optimus would deviate from his mouth to kiss his cheekplates or forhelm to soothe him.

Raf thought he heard Optimus murmur the doctor’s name into his audial, his voice thick and unusual for a bot so typically in control of himself. Moments later, they both moved in ways that made Raff go still, breath held, entirely invested.

Ratchet’s back arched off of the ground in a beautiful bow before he shivered violently. He seemed to catch himself after that, bucking his hips wildly upward, pedes shaking in Optimus’ grip. The larger bot met his own orgasm with equal force, grinding into Ratchet’s frame and burying his face into the crook of his neck. They each choked on noises that they would never make elsewhere before slowing their pace and folding into each other.

Optimus lowered Ratchet’s wobbly legs to the floor and Ratchet retracted his embrace from the other’s shoulders. The doctor moved his servos to cup Optimus’ face once more, thumbing his cheek in a way that made both of them smile.

Slowly and carefully, Raf retreated from the door. If he dared to linger any longer, he would risk being noticed. Tiptoeing with the utmost care to not make a sound, the young human found himself back at his mattress and slide between it and the comforter.

What he had witnessed, this new information that he had of Optimus and Ratchet’s relationship, it was amazingly heartwarming. It made sense. It worked for them, and he was glad that they had each other.

Raf would never reveal what he had witnessed to anyone. A secret like this lost all meaning when it was demoted to words anyway. He understood what he had seen was not just sex—it was love in its purest form, created and shared between two beings with unfathomably intertwined histories. An ancient act for ancient lovers, realized in modern day…still bonded after all this time.

He took comfort in knowing that Optimus and Ratchet, on their endless quests to find peace in a hectic world, could still readily find it with each other.

Raf took that glowing happiness and held it in his thoughts until he fell asleep.

 

-  
The End


End file.
